Razor Wind (move)
|gen=I |tm1=yes |tm#1=02 |na=no |category=Cool |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Affected by how well the appeal in front goes. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=adjacentfoes }} Razor Wind (Japanese: ) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM02 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Razor Wind does nothing on the turn it is selected, other than saying " made a whirlwind!". On the following turn, Razor Wind inflicts damage, PP is deducted, and it will count as the last move used. Once Razor Wind is selected, the user will be unable to switch out until Razor Wind has been disrupted or fully executed. Accuracy in this Generation is 75%. If Razor Wind is not fully executed, PP will not be deducted, and it will not count as the last move used. If the target uses during the turn that the user creates a whirlwind, Mirror Move will copy the move that the user executed immediately before using Razor Wind (or fail if it cannot). , , partial trapping, and ing will pause but not disrupt the duration of Razor Wind. In , Mirror Move will copy Razor Wind on either of the turns it takes to execute. Generation II Razor Wind now has an increased critical hit ratio. Generation III Razor Wind now has an accuracy of 100%. It has no increased critical hit ratio. The charging turn now says " whipped up a whirlwind!" In battles with multiple opponents, it targets all adjacent opponents. Generation IV onward Razor Wind again has an increased critical hit ratio. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Razor Wind can be executed in one turn. Description |A two-turn attack with the wind attack in the second turn. Learned by many Flying-type Pokémon.}} |A two-turn attack with the wind attack in the second turn. Learned by many Flying types.}} |1st turn: Prepare 2nd turn: Attack}} |A 2-turn move that strikes the foe on the 2nd turn.}} |Blades of wind hit the foe on the 2nd turn. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |A 2-turn move that strikes the target on the 2nd turn.}} |A two-turn attack. Blades of wind hit the foe on the second turn. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |A two-turn attack. Blades of wind hit opposing Pokémon on the second turn. Critical hits land more easily.}} |In this two-turn attack, blades of wind hit opposing Pokémon on the second turn. Critical hits land more easily.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 32 }} 20 |20}} 57 |1, 57 49 |49}} 35 |35|35}} 41 |41|41}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔|STAB='}} |✔|✔|✔|note=Chain breed in Gen IV-V}} By TM Special move Generation III }} In other games Description |The user gains the Razor Wind status, and it looses a powerful attack with a high critical-hit rate on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user the Razor Wind status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn and then try a powerful attack with a high critical-hit rate on the next turn. You can't link this move.}} |かまいたちじょうたいになり つぎの こうどうで いりょくがたかく きゅうしょに あたりやすい こうげきを くりだす このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} | UNUSED}} |You'll get the Razor Wind status condition, which lets you charge power to try a powerful move on the next turn. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , Razor Wind's in-game description states it has an increased critical hit ratio. However, Razor Wind does not have an increased critical hit ratio in Generation III. * Despite being introduced in Generation I, no Pokémon could learn it by leveling up until Generation III. ** No Pokémon are able to learn Razor Wind in Generation II without the player trading with a Generation I game first. * Razor Wind has the lowest index number of all special moves. * The Japanese name of the move, , is a direct reference to the Japanese of the same name. Kamaitachi is a weasel that is depicted with sharp claws, riding on a gust of wind and cutting people's skin on the legs. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=旋風刀 '' 鐮刀急風 |zh_cmn=旋風刀 / 旋风刀 旋風力 / 旋风力 |nl=Meswind |fi=Viiltotuuli |fr=Coupe-Vent |de=Klingensturm |el=Άνεμος Θεριστής |he=רוח תער Roo'ach Ta'ar |hi=तेज़ धार हवाए Tez Dhaar Havaae |it=Ventagliente |ko=칼바람 Kalbaram |pl=Cios Wiatru Huraganowy Atak (EP075) |pt_br=Lâmina de Vento Vento Cortante (TCG and manga) |pt_eu=Vento Cortante |ro=Razor Wind |sr=Razorni Vetar |es_eu=Viento Cortante V. Cortante |es_la=Viento Cortante Viento Navaja (AG107) Tornado (EP075) |sv=Rakbladsvind |tr=Jilet Rüzgâr |vi=Lưỡi Dao Gió }} Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Moves with a charging turn Category:Moves learned by purification de:Klingensturm es:Viento cortante fr:Coupe-Vent it:Ventagliente ja:かまいたち zh:旋风刀（招式）